Glaring Dream
by MiriMaxwell
Summary: [AU donde no son familia] Él es un productor solitario. El otro un cantante demasiado paciente. Ambos quieren lo mismo pero están en la búsqueda de como afrontarlo. Reto Feliz impuesto por LaVenus6 [KaraIchi] [OneShot]


**Autor:**

LaVenus6 me puso un reto estos ninis y si lo cumplo me ganaré una pizza XD.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

AU

Las personalidades normales

* * *

 **"Glaring Dream"**

* * *

—¿Por qué yo?— le pregunté sin idea de que le dirigía la palabra. Estaba absorto en como sostenía mis manos, cuando toda la vida me consideré poca cosa.

Era el chico que toda su vida se sentó en la última fila del salón y jamás tuvo un amigo. Luego, terminé la Universidad sin poner un pie en alguna fiesta, porque nadie me consideró necesario para ser parte del festejo. Fui a excursiones sólo por contrato social y por que mis padres me decían que era necesario recolectar recuerdos para cuando me hiciera mayor. Con todo su apoyo, no pude hacer nada; me alejaba de las personas, con el pensamiento predeterminado de que todos me harían daño. Pero jamás les di la oportunidad de hacerme reír, llorar, o sufrir: imponía mis barreras.

—Me gusta lo que no comprendo— me respondió con su voz llena de confianza y una sonrisa absurda que me sonrojó, paralizándome todos los pensamientos. Mi cabeza descansó de su alboroto, dentro de ella no hallé mi descontento al mundo y no pude formular ningún diálogo para alejarlo. Me pregunté a dónde se marcharon mis constantes: "me molestas", "eres un fastidio", "¿porque me hablas?" Enmudecí y escuché como mi corazón resonaba en mis tímpanos.

—¿Me dices que soy extraño?— de nuevo saqué mi desconfianza, mi escudo repugnante para mantenerme sólo. Sin embargo, no le apartaba las manos, era quien las apretaba y las mantenía juntas para no escapar de su tacto.

—Non, darling— la pausa dramática de Karamatsu me desquiciaba,provocándome un deseo asesino que en cualquier momento aparecería. No demostraría remordimiento del daño que le llegase a causar. —Extraño ya eres, no lo tengo que decir— aprieto los labios, de repente me siento horrible. Un nudo en la garganta me obliga a respirar con la boca abierta. También él me considera basura… ¿por qué el dolor es agudo? Siento un burbujeo que me obliga a soltarle las manos y tan pronto ya no las sostengo, me siento vacío, las extraño.—No me malinterpretes, me gustas, Ichimatsu.

En ese instante se detuvo mi mundo y tardé en comprender sus palabras. Le observé los labios y cada línea de expresión en su rostro. Toda una pérdida de tiempo, no entiendo de gestos; mantengo la misma cara todo el tiempo. —Mientes...— me tapo la boca. Debía encontrar el modo de frenar mis debilidades.

—No tengo cara de mentiroso, sino, de alguien importante, ve por debajo de mis gafas y en mis ojos encontrarás que te hablo con la verdad.

No lo entiendes, Cacamatsu, no soy nadie y tú lo tienes todo: la apariencia diseñada para traer con esas mechas ridículas azules, los sombreritos que ni al caso y la diamantina que me causa dolor cada vez que pasas vestido así. También tienes una sonrisa que yo no puedo recrear sin causar pánico.

—Tsk… No pienso verte a los ojos.

—Productor.

—Y soy más grande que tú.

—Diez años no es una barrera cuando se trata del amor.

—Tengo veintisiete…

—¿Y para cuándo cumple los veintiocho? Así me preparo para regalarle algo especial.

—Eres una molestia. Lárgate a grabar.

—Lo haré si me responde que saldrá conmigo.

—Hoy no puedo.

—¿Qué tal mañana?

—Tampoco, es el cumpleaños de mi gato.

—Ichimatsu.

—Productor Matsuno.

—Productor Matsuno, soy la encarnaciòn de la paciencia. Sí me dice una fecha predeterminada estaré dispuesto a mover el flujo del tiempo para estar con usted en cuerpo y alma.

—Cuando cumplas die…

—¿Por qué no lo termina de decir, Productor Matsuno? En lugar de sonrojarse.

—No me toques la cara.

—Entonces, ¿cuando cumpla dieciocho?

—Puede ser…

—En un año tendremos una cita. Prepárese para La Pasión.

Pasó el año y mi único pensamiento era que no se acordase de la plática. Era mucho pedir, cuando nos veíamos todos los días para cualquier evento. Muchos se preguntaban porque alguien tan solitario como yo, puede estar en el centro de tanta gente y estar cerca de la farándula. Puedo ser distante, pero a la vez soy observador. Reconozco el talento de quienes me rodean aunque nunca los felicite. Soy buen negociador, me gusta que me rueguen para cerrar los contratos. Sobretodo, nadie se entera de mi vida personal, porque no tengo.

Karamatsu no se apartó de mí, pero ya no volvió a hablar de quererme. En los ensayos se me acercaba a preguntarme por su mejoramiento y en monosílabos, como a cualquier otra persona, le respondía que necesitaba más ensayos, ahogarse en un pozo o que mejoró en algo. No vi abatimiento en él por mi rechazo, su sonrisa se mantenía fresca y lo descubrí marcando en un calendario los días que nos acercaban a este. No me dejé influenciar en los juegos de un niño. Me mantuve centrado en mi trabajo, sin que nada me disgustase, aunque muchas cosas me deprimían. Y hoy es ese día donde espero que no recuerde lo de hace un año, ya que no sabré cómo reaccionar. No me encontré con Karamatsu en los pasillos ni en el cuarto de grabación de la disquera. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a preguntar por él e iba al área de ensayos, a la cafetería y varias veces caminé cerca de su camerino y cuando se abría la puerta, me ocultaba sin fijarme quién iba o venía de dicha zona. Pude estar tranquilo y dejé de caminar acechando cada vez que iba doblar en alguna esquina. Me entraba el pánico a que de nuevo me tomase de las manos y me dijera lo que deseaba oír ¿Que tanta estupidez pienso? Soy la contradicción en persona. Al final se me olvidó por lo que escapaba. El trabajo me consumió entre firmas, quejas de representantes y llamadas entrantes que no quería atender por mi falta de tacto. Se me hizo tarde, el estacionamiento estaba vacío, sólo veía el auto del grupo de vigilantes que custodiaban el edificio. Como siempre, salía de último para que a primera hora de la mañana estuviera en mi oficina.

—Ichimatsu.

Los vellos de la nuca se me erizaron cuando reconocí la voz del chico. No voltee, abrí la puerta del auto y dejé mis papeles en el asiento del copiloto. Me hice al desentendido.—Productor Matsuno— le espeté entre dientes.

—Productor Matsuno— su voz se volvió juguetona y apreté los nudillos cuando escuché el clickeo de las patitas de sus gafas al doblarse. Ridículo, en plena noche y con lentes de sol; eso de ser famoso es un fastidio —¿Qué le parece la canción nueva?— tragué saliva y me recargué en mi auto. Karamatsu hizo lo mismo, su cuerpo se hundió abollando el metal. Yo me concentré en mirarlo de arriba hacía abajo. Todavía estaba con el cabello con mechas azules. Giré los ojos y traté de guardar compostura.

—Es horrible— solté enseguida; Karamatsu sonrió de lado. Lo vi con asco, ese maldito niño era una lapa y me alejé con la excusa de encender un cigarrillo, pero al final no fue así.

—Puedo mejorar y me dirás "¡Good job, my love".

—¿Eso es todo? Tengo cosas que hacer.

—No, hay otra cosa más, Productor Matsuno.

—¿Qué?

—Ya cumplí dieciocho, ¿lo puedo llevar a cenar? Iremos al mejor restaurante, beberemos vino hasta que perder la razón y me deje llamarlo por su nombre. Es mi única oferta, diga que sí y seré suyo.

Me quedé en blanco ante su confianza y del modo en que me tronó los dedos como su estúpida presentación cuando salía a cantar. Nadie se la diseñó, él era el encargado de parecer un idiota frente a sus fanáticas. Lo ignoré, y entré al carro para ver si alguien se compadecía de mí y me chocaba a la salida del estacionamiento. Una muerte rápida estaría bien.

—¡Productor Matsuno!— cuando reaccioné, Karamatsu me sostenía la portezuela, luchando contra mí para que no la cerrara. Forcejeabamos y de mí sólo se escuchaba "¡Suelta la puta puerta!" Ninguno de los dos cedía y nuestros dedos ya estaban rojos por nuestra terquedad. Karamatsu cerraba los ojos y se le tensaban las venas del cuello, pero por su juventud y entrenamiento físico, tenía todas las de ganar. Por el espejo retrovisor, vi al vigilante, se reía de lo que hacíamos ¡Osomatsu, te voy a correr tan pronto se me acuerde! pensé. Mi cara estaba colorada por el esfuerzo y ya no sentía las manos por la falta de circulación. Karamatsu se veía seguro, el maldito saboreaba su triunfo; lo vi en sus ojos y en sonrisa dispuesta a no dejarme en paz. Todo fue un dolor en el culo, la risa del vigilante, digo, de dos vigilantes, Jyushimatsu comía algo mientras nos observaba ¡Soy su jefe maldita sea, ayudenme! luego, ya no pude más, Karamatsu me abrió por completo la puerta y puso su cuerpo para que lo tuviera que aplastar si se me ocurría cerrar de nuevo. Me contuve a no cerrar la puerta, pero no disimulé mi mala cara y agitación por la terquedad del niño.

—¿Está saliendo con alguien, no es así?— su voz dio un giro dramático, ¿acaso estaba serio? Karamatsu coqueteaba con las maquillistas, iba a conversar con quien se le pasara en el camino, convivía con las fans y nunca se negaba a las fotos. Su puta carisma que me causaba nauseas.

—No— le respondí con una iniciativa que consideré nula en mi sistema.

—¿Por qué me sigue rechazando si cumplí con nuestro pacto?— Karamatsu no sólo me preguntó, se hincó frente a mí. Me puse nervioso de lo que se pudiera interpretar, pero ya no se encontraban los vigilantes , era obvio que sólo estaban interesados en el escándalo.

¿Qué debería responderle? Torcí la boca y miré hacía abajo, donde me crucé con su mirada. Otra vez estaban las dudas de hace un año "¿Por qué yo?" Este niño aparecía en todos los canales de videos, vendía cantidades industriales de CD's, era reconocido hasta sin su vestuario cuando andaba en la calle. Era nuestra mejor venta y se me acercaba a hablarme de algo que me pesaba mucho: relacionarme. Por muchos meses lo consideré una broma al enterarse, por algún rumor, de que jamás estuve con alguien y que ni de juego he dado un beso. Creí que iba a burlarse, a jugar a reírse en mi cara. Mi desconfianza es mi mayor destrucción…

—No te rechazo...— me incliné a su altura y el elevó el rostro. Noté un cambio en su actitud cuando le presenté mi sonrisa de negocios, aquel gesto torcido lleno de superioridad y sadismo —Karamatsu.

El niño fue osado y me sostuvo por la solapa del traje, echándose encima. Tragué saliva y mi cuerpo actúo por si sólo cuando lo abracé por la espalda. Él me besó, no lo aparté, pero no supe como mover los labios. Karamatsu me quiso decir algo e hizo muy bien en no comentar. Estaba usando de todo mi coraje para permitir que el trato se cumpliera. También yo esperé un año para ver si lograbamos estar juntos, para saber que no era un simple capricho de un niño famoso que todo lo puede con sólo pedirlo. No iba a permitir que alguien más me fastidie la vida cuando soy un experto en hacerlo.

Me desabrochó la camisa. Fui un torpe cuando me le quedé viendo al cielo razo de mi automovil. Parecía que me estaban violando, pero yo era un simple ente que daba permiso para que abusen de él. Karamatsu me desnudó el pecho y cerré los ojos cuando sus labios esparcieron besos desde mi mentón hasta el vientre. Un año de espera… Un año de masturbaciones con un mal recorte de alguna revista, de ignorarlo para que me creyera un adulto serio y no un descontrolado mental que se estremecía cuando le rozaba el brazo, y se le deformaba la sonrisa al toparse con alguna prenda suya y corría a olerla. Soy un enfermo, una vil basura, necesito un castigo, unos buenos golpes…

—Productor Matsuno...— su voz me heló la sangre cuando la sentí a la altura de mi oreja. Hundí el cuello por la electricidad que me calaba en todo el cuerpo. —Si está casado le va a ser infiel a su esposa...— abrí los ojos, y recordé que la palanca del auto se me clavaba en la espalda. Me levanté y fui yo quien lo obligó a regresar al acto, tomándolo de los cabellos. Las fans me matarían por el maltrato a su flequillo y por cuantos cabellos azules que quedaron entre mis dedos. Lo besé, como un estúpido primerizo que muerde los labios sin darse cuenta.

—No estoy casado y nunca he tenido a alguien. Deja de ser una molestia para mí y vuélvete algo más útil— mis sentimientos hablaron por si sólos. Mi cuerpo hirvió en vergüenza, mi escudo de desconfianza no se irguió a protegerme... Tuve miedo.

Karamatsu me abrazó más fuerte. Dejaba atrás su falso comportamiento de artista y me dejó sin aire. Me atacaba con toda su estúpida juventud, al tenerlo cerca, la diferencia de altura me dominó por completo, él era más alto que yo; ese detalle me gustaba mucho. Lo abracé con ternura, rodeándolo con suavidad. Me vi parado, como una alucinación, que me echaba en cara lo imbécil que me comportaba por aceptar mi amor por un niño. No me importó la autocrítica, callé a mi voz interior que me arruinaba todos los buenos momentos de mi existencia. Karamatsu se puso a horcajadas sobre mis piernas. Mi excitación era notoria y por su cara, era obvio que lo sabía. Me quitó el chaleco y la camisa. Un estado de estupor me invadió por mi barriga sin forma, al compararme con Karamatsu que se caracterizaba por su buen físico. Pensé que se reiría de mi flacidez y me dejaría plantado, ahora sí, para estar sólo por el resto de mi vida. Para mi asombro, no le importaron mis kilos de más y me besó, moviéndose, apretando mi erección entre sus glúteos. Me tenía idiotizado y cuando dejaba de besarme, mis labios se mantenían entre abiertos por qué no querían apartarse de los suyos. En realidad, yo no movía ni un dedo; Karamatsu se ocupaba de todo. Con un movimiento ágil, movió la manija del asiento e hizo que se recostara lo más que podía. Me pudo montar con más facilidad y en el mejor de los ángulos se deshizo de su camisa. Me faltó el aire por lo marcado de su vientre y como su respiración contraía sus pectorales. Fui impulsivo en abrazarlo por la espalda y mordí uno de sus pezones. El chico curveó la espalda, su jadeo fue precioso y se me grabó en la mente. Mis ojos se deslizaron en su inmadura manzana de Adán. Deseé apretarla pero mis manos no me obedecían por el momento. Pero las del chico se mantenían ocupadas en meterse por debajo del asiento y me apretaban las nalgas. Me mordí los labios; él me los besó en un juego que no entendí luego de varios minutos sin dejarnos respirar. Luego sentí como sus manos se iban a mi erección y la acariciaban. Este niño sabía mucho, todo por estar expuesto a una vida fácil, ¿con cuántas chicas habrá estado?

—Se lo que piensas— me advirtió al regresar a mi cuello y morderlo. Mis uñas se tensaron y le arañé la espalda. —Don't worry, sólo me interesas tú— siguió hablando con esa naturalidad de la cual yo carezco. Me abrió el pantalón y me masturbó con una mano mientras con la otra me apretaba la mandíbula.

Karamatsu me controlaba y yo no podía hacer algo para tomar el control de la situación. Era suyo y lo disfrutaba al grado que olvidé que íbamos a follar en un estacionamiento frente a dos vigilantes inútiles que esparcirían el rumor al día siguiente. El beso que recibí me robó la vida, fue demasiado profundo y húmedo. En la misma noche me habían besado por primera vez y de formas muy calientes. Karamatsu introdujo su lengua, sentía que me ahogaba, pero cada vez estaba más duro debido a estos tratos. Cuando el beso terminó, mi deseo era enorme: lo necesitaba. Karamatsu deslizó su lengua hasta mi glande y por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, me la mamó sin medirse. El vaivén de su boca me ahogaba en gemidos y le revolvía el cabello cuando hacía algo inesperado. Se aprovechó de mis testículos, tragándoselos por completo como si en meses no hubiera probado alimento. Su lengua llegó a sitios inesperados, como a mi ano y me lamió sin que pudiera detenerlo. Mi mente estaba en blanco y me retorcía cada vez más. Apretaba las piernas y le pedía que se alejara por que estaba a punto de venirme. No cedió a mi petición, me corrí en su boca. Karamatsu se tragó mi semen y en un extraño silencio me jaló el pantalón, dejándome completamente desnudo. Estábamos en condiciones desiguales: él tenía el pantalón; yo no buscaba como recuperar aunque sea la camisa.

—Aquí viene lo mejor, baby— el chico se bajó el cierre del pantalón. Cada diente del zipper me hacía comprender su siguiente movimiento. Su ropa interior logró que me sobase el puente de la nariz, usaba boxers azules con brillantina. Su asesor de imagen le daba muchos privilegios… Lo que más me azoró fue el tamaño de su miembro, me llevaba varios centímetros, con todo ese largo me ahogaría si me pedía que se la mamase. Pero no se fue por allí. Karamatsu me jaló de las piernas y sacó la mitad de mi cuerpo del auto para que mi espalda no se clavase de nuevo en la palanca. Yo era todo un sismo, pero me dejaba manipular como un muñeco de trapo. Me abrió de piernas y su erección quedó empacada entre mis glúteos mojados por mi sudor y su saliva.

—¿Lo haz hecho por aquí?— la pregunta fue cruel para mi escaso orgullo. En silencio negué. No me fijé de su reacción, por mi vergüenza me cubrí los ojos con las palmas. Luego, tocó mi pene, que de nuevo se endurecía —Just here?— me dijo y volví a negar. Era un maldito virgen de veintiocho años y con muchos gatos en su departamento. Aquí se iba a terminar todo, supuse. Sentí un dolor punzante en mi garganta por aguantar las lágrimas. Era un adulto fracasado: sin novia o una pareja ocasional. Mi vida era el trabajo y andar sólo por el mundo.

—¿Me prometes que cuando vivamos juntos lo haremos todos los días, Ichimatsu?

Mis manos bajaron lentamente de mi rostro y no me atreví a corregirlo por como me llamaba. Asentí a su pregunta y volví a observar el cielo razo de mi auto. Este niño tiraba todas mis barreras.

—Thank you.

Él muy desgraciado me besó la frente y me vio directo a los ojos. Lo besé y le dije en un balbuceo estúpido que continuara.

—Relajate— me dijo e hice lo posible para lograrlo. Con paciencia, su pene fue lo rozando mi ano, mi cuerpo se contraía por la invasión que se manifestó. Karamatsu empujaba lento y separaba mis nalgas para darle más espacio a su pene. Gruñí por el dolor cuando su pene apenas iba a la mitad. En ningún momento dejó de besarme. Pero el dolor me sacó las lágrimas que oculté momentos antes, y la ansiedad me invadió cuando entró por completo.

—¿Puedo moverme?

—Sí…

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—¿En serio?

—¡HAZLO!

Sus carcajadas fueron el bálsamo que me aliviaron, puede estar tranquilo. Lo abracé por el cuello y lo rodeé con mis piernas. Karamatsu se movió despacio, en un principio no sentí nada que no fuera dolor y una extraña sensación que me confundía. No encontraba placer, gemía por impulso. Hasta que el ritmo fue más descontrolado y ya no pude preveer sus movimientos, me desmoroné en placer. Mis dientes no soltaban su hombro, llegué a probar su sangre y fue cuando lo solté. Sus embestidas me apretaban las entrañas y mis tendones me dolían en lo largo de las piernas. Karamatsu me besaba y jadeba en mi oído. Cogiamos en un estacionamiento a plena vista de cualquiera que se atreviera pasar. El desgraciado me levantó una pierna y la pasó por su hombro. Me mordí una mano por la profundidad que alcanzaba la penetración. Ya no escuchaba mis pensamientos, sólo mis sonidos extraños y como la suspensión de mi coche subía y bajaba por nuestros movimientos rudos. Un muchacho se llevaba mi virginidad, alguien diez años menor se aprovechaba de mi falta de relaciones personales. Me masturbaba, me penetraba como si me fuera a partir en dos, lamía mis labios y toda la piel que tuviera a su alcance. Y yo sólo pensaba en que me iba a matar un maldito orgasmo.

—Te amo… Produc..

—I-I-Ichimatsu…

—Te amo, Ichimatsu…

—Y-Yo también…

—Así no cuenta, dilo con todas sus l-letras.

—…

—Please, baby.

—Te…

—Por favor…

—Te…

—Te amo, Ichimatsu.

—T-Te amo, b-basura…

Al día siguiente, tuve que sobornar a Osomatsu para que no dijera nada… Jyushimatsu creyó que Karamatsu me practicaba los primeros auxilios por tanta "respiración de boca a boca". Debo contratar a gente más profesional.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **EXTRA**

* * *

—¿Karamatsu, para que convocó una rueda de prensa?

Este el momento que esperaba. Yo, Karamatsu, astro del rock y de mi Productor Ichimatsu, hablaré con la verdad y todo será un poema que se quedará grabado en el tiempo.

—Tengo una noticia muy importante que dar.

Le guiño el ojo a Ichimatsu que me ve desde el fondo del salón, noto que está histérico. Es un encanto cuando se pone loco. Tomo un poco de agua, carraspeo y quito uno de los micrófonos de su base, dándole unos cuantos golpecitos para ver si está encendido. Avanzo entre los reporteros. Todos me invaden con preguntas; no respondo ni una sola. Tomo de las manos a mi Productor y lo beso. La sala se queda en silencio, el asombro es demasiado. Ichimatsu queda frío; llegando a casa me reclamará por lo que voy a hacer: ¡En la vida hay que correr riesgos, sino duele no sirve! Y a mí todo me duele a diario pero lo sobrellevo con el valor de un hombre.

Todos murmuran.

Como si nada, camino a la mesa de entrevistas, acompañado de mi Productor. Si Ichimatsu avanza es por que lo arrastro; apenas y reacciona. —Estamos saliendo desde hace medio año— digo al estar otra vez, frente a mi público. Fans, no mueran. Todavía las amo.

Los reporteros se ponen de pie y hacen tantas preguntas, que no entiendo que es lo que dicen.

—One question a la vez— una reportera del fondo me pregunta acerca de la diferencia de edad. —No problem, él esperó a que sea mayor de edad para salir conmigo. Es un hombre decente— "excepto en la cama" pienso.

Ichimatsu regresa de su mini desmayo y me observa con ganas de matarme. Le sonrío "Baby, en tus manos moriría sin que tengas que pedirlo."

Más preguntas sin sentido se formulan acerca de que si vivimos juntos, de que si mis padres están de acuerdo, que si esto afecta en la disquera. Respondo sin dificultad, pero Ichimatsu no habla. Está tieso y apenas noto si respira. Dejo a un lado la rueda de prensa, pero antes, aviso que ya no responderé a nada más. Ichimatsu me arrebata el micrófono. Cierro los ojos creyendo que me golpeará la cabeza como cuando se enoja y busca objetos para lanzarme. El dolor no llega y pienso que me golpeó tan fuerte que me morí al instante "¡Oh, God, soy un fantasma!"

—Estamos bien, es lo único que deben saber…

Lo que dice me pone tan feliz que me sonrojo. Y en efecto, estamos bien y así lo mantendremos.

 **FIN**

* * *

María Pepa, siento que no lo cumplí u_ú pero hice el intento xD.

El tema principal del fic es que fueran felices sin sus mamadas de siempre y dramas, ¿creen que pasó?


End file.
